Pillow Fight
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Aang and Zuko are forced to share a room. Aang's not tired. What happens when a pillow fight breaks out? Fluff. Slash ZukoxAang.


A/N: This is what happens when you are supposed to be studying and playing Sims 2 instead. Having a little Zuko and Aang, having a pillow fight then making out, it's the only time I can get close to getting the two together. Please enjoy!

Warnings: Slashy-goodness! Aang x Zuko

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, I don't even own the computer in which I'm typing this story on so please don't sue me, you won't get anything.

_**Pillow Fight**_

Zuko sighed as he laid down in the bed. He was not happy, the entire group had turned against him and put in him in a bedroom with Aang in a single double bed to top it all off. Toph had smirked knowingly. She had confronted him in private a couple of weeks ago about having a crush on the Avatar. He had lied and she had pointed out so. He swore the girl was doing this to torture him for burning her feet.

Aang walked into the room looking around. He wasn't tired in the least. It seemed his older roommate was tired as he was already in bed. He jumped on the bed making it bounce, the springs squeaking loudly. Zuko eyebrow rose in question as he stared at the younger boy. Aang smiled happily.

"I'm not tired, Zuko. Talk to me until I'm tired, please?" Aang pleaded pouting. Zuko sighed sitting a little more up in the bed letting the blanket fall down to his waist revealing his toned chest. Aang poked his stomach causing Zuko to glare.

"You wanted to talk so talk already." Zuko stated folding his arms over his stomach in an attempt to protect it from any further pokes. Aang smiled putting a finger to his lip tapping it in thought before he smiled widely.

"Is Mai still your girlfriend?" he asked. Zuko put his head back against the board looking up at the ceiling. Of course, he figured Aang would ask questions it was just like the young boy to do that.

"No." He replied. Aang nodded seemingly going back into thought for his next question. Zuko sneaked a peak at the contemplating youth. He gave a small smile at the wide eyes and pink lips all focused on thinking.

"Do you still love her? And if not do you like someone else?" Aang asked staring intently at Zuko. He seriously considered lying about the second part of the question because of course he liked someone but he wasn't going to tell Aang that because the next question would be who. He sighed internally, he didn't want to lie to Aang, it just didn't feel right.

"No I don't love her and yes I do like someone but I'm not telling you even if you beg." Zuko stated closing his eyes so as to not see the puppy dog eyes he was receiving from Aang.

"Please Zuko. It has to be someone I know because you've only been around the gang so let's see. It can't be Ty Lee, she's far too bubbly. Azula is just pure wrong. Katara would be okay but you two don't even talk. Plus I think she likes Haru. Sokka...no that would be just too wrong. Toph –"Aang was cut off when a pillow was thrown in his face. He turned to Zuko shocked before taking the pillow in his hand and whacking it over Zuko's head. Gold eyes flashed dangerously grabbing the pillow behind his head and hitting Aang in the arm. The Airbender went flying off the bed laughing as he peaked over the bed. He jumped up hitting Zuko again before running to the other side of the room.

"Oh you are so going to get it." Zuko threatened as he leapt out of the bed giving chase to the Airbender. Aang giggled running around the room hitting Zuko with the pillow before running away. Zuko hit Aang causing feathers to fly everywhere. The two continued to chase, giggle and hit causing more and more feathers to fill the room. Finally Zuko managed to hit Aang down pining him down on the bed underneath him. Aang giggled while trying to catch his breath.

"So am I going to get it now?" Aang asked with a grin. Zuko looked down at Aang and he let a little gasp out. Aang's cheeks were flushed, his eyes sparkling brightly and he was breathing heavily. He looked absolutely beautiful. The feathers still fell around them and before Zuko knew what he was doing, he leaned down capturing Aang in a kiss. Aang was surprised for a moment before he started to kiss Zuko back. At first it was a chaste kiss before it turned passionate and fiery. They slowly parted, Zuko looked down at the boy before sitting up and getting off the bed turning away from Aang.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Zuko said looking down at his hands. Aang looked confused at the Firebender. He smiled grabbing the pillow throwing it at Zuko's head with deadly accuracy causing more feathers to fly everywhere and Zuko to turn around before he jumped through the feathers crashing his lips to Zuko's own. He pulled away a moment later, his arms wrapped around Zuko's neck.

"I deserved it for hitting you with the pillow." He said with a smile leading Zuko back to the bed. Aang laid his head on Zuko's chest curling up beside him. "I guess you didn't have to tell me who you liked after all. I found out for myself." Zuko chuckled, kissing Aang's head.

"I don't just like you silly, I love you." Zuko whispered wrapping his arm around Aang's waist. Aang looked up at him leaning up kissing him once again.

"I love you too." He replied before a yawn escaped him. He smiled laying his head back down. "I guess I'm tired now." Zuko nodded watching the young Avatar fall asleep. He smiled thinking, '_I'm going to have to have pillow fights more often.'_ He slowly fell asleep as well.

Toph and Sokka opened the door a little to peak inside the room. Sokka grinned as he saw the two benders wrapped up in each others arms. He turned to Toph with a smirk, their plan had worked perfectly.

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
